darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
SkekTek
SkekTek was the Skeksis' Scientist, and counterpart to urTih the Alchemist. He was feared by the other Skeksis, as they understood nothing of his work. SkekZok the Ritual Master considered skekTek to be a self-mutilating crank, as he had amputated one of his own arms and legs, replacing them with mechanized constructs. He had also replaced his jugular vein with a transparent tube, in order to study his own circulation. Personality Having being friends with his original self TekTih, Aughra dimisses skekSil's power of thought as an attempt to re-decipher the confused knowledge inherited from his urSkek incarnation.Froud, B. & Llewellyn, J. J., (2003) The World of the Dark Crystal. Pavilion Books. History Skektek's main responsibilities lay in devising new ways to prolong the Skeksis' lives, given the task by the emperor skekSo when their usual means of life extension with the Dark Crystal began to fail. He sought to provide the Dark Crystal with an alternative energy source so it could no longer draw it from Thra itself, nearly getting himself killed when he accidently polarized it into extracting his essence were it not for skekSil's intervention. skekSil convinces skekTek to repurpose his assumed failure into a means for the Skesis to nourish themselves on extracted life energy. Revitalized, skekTek successfully used the Gelfling Mira to create a bowl full of essence, which restored the emperor and many others before he bottled the last of it. Ordered to repair the machine when it overloaded from killing Mira, skekTek locked her remaining essence in a cabinet with a locksnake before leaving temporarily, only to return and find skekSil skulking within. The two smell Rian and Gurjin in the lab before skekTek gets into a violent confrontation with skekSil over him stealing the vial, with Rian exploited to steal it and escape. skekTek reported this to the emperor and that skekSil is to blame for stealing the vial would could expose their actions, but skekSil turned it around that it was skekTek's fault that the Gelfling escaped with the vial in the first place. This resulted in SkekTek being punished by having a peeper beetle gouged out his eye, replacing it with a bionic eye as skekSil wins the scientist back with a pair of Grunek servants to help him quickly repair the machine. When Aughra allowed the Skesis to take her essence to revive skekMal in return for the release the Gelfings they imprisoned, she attempted to reason with skekTek by reminding him of their friend when he was TekTih. But he dismissed her pleas and carried out skekSo's command. When the Gelfling tribes eventually unite, the Skesis have skekTek remain in the castle to build them an artificial army that would obey their every command from Arathim remains while they attempt to end the rebellion before it could begin. His attempts ending in failure skekTek took advantage of being the sole Skesis to lavish himself before finding the Gruneks revolting, sending one into the shaft of the Castle while beating the other to death. skekTek is then inspire to graft the Grunek corpse into the Arathim remains, creating the first Garthim. Between the events of the Age of Resistence and the film, SkekTek perfected the essence extraction using mirror to direct the Dark Crystal's beams so that the drained victims would be reduced to mindless slaves instead of being destroyed. His other main achievement is the modification of Podling vocal chords to incorporate them into the Pod choir.Smith, A. C. H., & Odell, D. (1982). The Dark Crystal. Holt, Rinehart and Winston . Following the near extinction of the Gelflings, skekTek joined a political alliance consisting of himself, skekUng the Garthim Master and skekNa the Slave Master. He died many trine later, when the Gelfling Kira, whom he was trying to drain of essence, summoned his laboratory animals to attack and push him down the shaft of the Castle. & (dir.); Henson, J., & Lazer, D. (prod.); Henson, J. & Odell, D. (writ.) (December 17, 1982). [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0083791/ The Dark Crystal] (Motion picture). New York City, NY: . Non-canon appearances In the continuity established by Legends of the Dark Crystal, during the early period of the Garthim War, skekTek was blackmailed by skekLach the Collector into withholding essence from Emperor skekSo.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2007) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 1: The Garthim Wars. TokyoPop. He attempted to tell skekUng of skekLach's treachery by hand gestures. SkekUng did not understand what the Scientist was trying to say and advised him to keep quiet.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2010) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 2: Trial by Fire. TokyoPop. Behind the scenes His robes were based on a wheel chair and an Italian futurist sculpture.C. Finch, The Making of the Dark Crystal: Creating a Unique Film, Henry Holt & Co, 1983, pp. 44-45, . Steve Whitmire, who voiced the character, said in an interview that the scientist's voice was based on that of Peter Lorre, and that his death cries were painful to emit, but that Henson insisted that he do repeated takes of them, an act Whitmire attributed to the director's sadistic "Ernie" side.Report: Steve Whitmire Talks Muppets at Philly Comic Con, Toughpigs.com, 7 maggio 2018 In Legends of the Dark Crystal In the continuity established by Legends of the Dark Crystal, during the early period of the Garthim War, skekTek was blackmailed by skekLach the Collector into withholding essence from Emperor skekSo.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2007) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 1: The Garthim Wars. TokyoPop. He attempted to tell skekUng of skekLach's treachery by hand gestures. SkekUng did not understand what the Scientist was trying to say and advised him to keep quiet.Kessel, B. R. & Arnhold, H. (2010) Legends of the Dark Crystal Volume 2: Trial by Fire. TokyoPop. Gallery Scientist.jpg The Scientist.jpeg SkekTek Instagram.jpg SkekTek UrTih.jpg|SkekTek with his urRu counterpart, urTih the Alchemist. skekSil & skekTek.jpg|SkekSil and skekTek Skeksis gathered.jpg|SkekOk, skekAyuk, skekTek, skekLach, and skekSo skekSo & skekTek.jpg|SkekSo and skekTek skekSo, skekTek, skekSil, & skekOk.jpg|skekSo, skekTek, skekSil, & skekOk References External Links * Category:Characters Tek Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Legends of the Dark Crystal characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters